The Foster Kid
by Maddeline1121
Summary: Tobias's father was convicted of abuse when he was almost 3. Evelyn, his mother was unstable and unable to look after him. He was fostered out to the Prior family. Beatrice Prior was a new born at the time. Caleb was not happy that all the attention had been taken away from him, first from his whining brat of a newborn sister then from his annoying foster brother. Eventual Fourtris
1. Nicknames and Dermatologists

**AN- this is my first time using fan-fiction so it might not be so good. I'm open to constructive criticism. **

**Tobias POV at 7 yrs old **

Mum said that when I was 3 years old I was given to her to look after because my real mum couldn't. The thing is I couldn't even remember my real mum. I don't even know who my real dad is. Caleb, my foster brother, has always hated me - and Beatrice for that matter but not as much as me. I think it was because either he didn't like all the attention being taken away from him OR he was dropped on the head as a baby. Caleb's the suck up of the family.

It's okay though, I didn't like Caleb either, I still don't. I don't mind Beatrice though. Once you get to know her she is really funny/weird. I don't know how Caleb and Beatrice can be so different.

I started big school last year. It was AWESOME. Zeke, my best friend, and I had so much fun. He's actually supposed to come over today with his younger brother Uriah. Uriah and Beatrice are friends so its okay if he comes. If Uriah wasn't coming then Beatrice would keep bugging Zeke and I because she would be bored. It's not that I don't like playing with her, its just Zeke and I like to play games that she can't and I sort of like playing with a boy. I mean we have 'boys' in our family. But its not like Caleb counts and Dad would be counted as a man.

*DING DONG*

Zekey Boy is here! Zekey Boy is the nickname his mum gave him. I just help it stick by saying it to annoy him. We know all of each other's secrets like how Zeke like this girl called Shauna who's in our grade. He didn't actually tell me directly that he liked her but... I find things out I'm not supposed to occasionally. Thats how we became friends though. Its a long story. Don't ask.

" Hey Zeke!" I say.

" Tobes! Hey what do you want to play? I bought some cars? Uriah can play with Bea. You can play with ME!" Zeke ratted off at the mouth. He said the last part in a sing-song voice. Tobes is a nickname that he made up for me after I started calling him Zekey Boy. I can't say I like it.

" Zeke STOP CALLING ME TOBES!" My voice rises from a whisper to a yell.

" Tobias STOP CALLING ME ZEKEY BOY!" Zeke yells back.

"BOYS QUIET! PLEASE! Just go play with some cars or something." Mum says then takes a sip from her cup of tea. " Are you sure you don't want a cup of tea?" Mum asks Zeke's mum in the background.

" No no, I'm fine. I've got to got to the dermatologists soon any way." Zeke's mum replied.

" Tobes whats a derma, dermato, dermitoligic?" Zeke asks.

" I have no idea Zekey Boy." I reply. " Do you want to play cars now?"

" Yeah!" Zeke said with enthusiasm. I learnt the word enthusiasm at big school.

" Can I play?!" Uriah asked.

"NO URIAH! I TOLD YOU IN THE CAR! NO!" Zekey Boy yelled.

"but..." Uriah started.

"NO!" Zeke and I yelled simultaneously. I also learnt the word simultaneously at school. It means at the same time.

"but..." Uriah started again.

" I know all your secrets! NANANA!" Zeke chanted.

Uriah stormed of to dibadob on Zeke and I, but this always happens so it doesn't matter. I need to find out from Zeke what the ' I know all your secrets' was about.

**Hi thanks for reading. Please review. I'm once again, open to constructive criticism. Please keep in mind that they are only 7 at this point, so there wont be any 'big' words. I plan on making every other chapter a new age and a Beatrice POV in the next chapter. I plan on updating every other day. That might not always happen though. I actually have a life to get on with too.**


	2. Cars and Diaries

**Hi thanks for reviewing. ****AgganLe02****the answer to your question on the review is that foster homes change. Eventually Tris and Tobias/Four won't be foster siblings. If they were going to be foster brother and sister for ever, then Tobias may as well have been adopted by the Priors. If that happened then Fourtris wouldn't have been possible, but because they are foster brother and sister then eventually Fourtis will be possible. Once again I am new to this I don't know how to use fanfiction amazingly well, so sorry for any mistakes. While we are on the topic of being new to this does anyone know how to change the life of the story? Chapter 2-**

**Tobias POV (still 7 years old)**

" Zeke what did you mean when you told Uriah you knew all his secrets?" I ask.

" Well one day I was snooping around Uriah's room and I found his diary..." Zeke started but I cut him off by saying..

" Wait Uriah has a diary!?" I ask half amazed and half kicking myself for not suspecting that Zeke's brother was actually a girl who needs to confine his/her thoughts in a diary. We start laughing so hard. I had to stop because I was getting cramps for laughing so hard.

" Yep, Uriah has a diary. Any way, I started reading it and there were some things that I read that will scar my brain and eyes for _life_!" At this we start out in hysterics again.

"Keep" *laugh* "going" *laugh* "on" *laugh* " with the story!" I say the last bit in a rush so I can't laugh.

" And then I got to this page with a big heart on it... and it said, in the middle of it, Marlene!" The laughing started again.

"Keep going!" I urge Zeke to finish the story.

" And ever since then I can get him to any thing for me because he doesn't want any one to know about his crush on Marlene!" Zeke finished.

" Thats hilarious. I need to find Caleb's diary!" I say " Lets play cars already!"

* * *

**Beatrice POV (5 years old)**

Christina's coming tomorrow! She could have come today but Tobias wanted Zeke to come today and Mummy said it was the selfless thing to do to let Tobias have his play date first. Caleb is to much of a nerd to want to invite friends over. Uriah is here but he is to busy complaining to his mummy about why he can't play with the big boys.

I didn't want to play cars with them though so I didn't complain. Mum said that if Uriah ends up playing with the big boys I can skpye Marlene or Christina.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Page Break*

" Beatrice come here." Mummy yelled.

"Yes Mummy?" I ask after rushing over to her.

" Beatrice you know how Christina's going to have a little sister or brother soon?" Mummy asks.

"Yes. Why?"I ask wondering why she was asking these things.

" Beatrice Christina's new baby sister or brother is coming now. Christina needs to stay here for a while." Mummy said.

"Mummy do you mean that Christina will sleepover?" I ask. Wow I'm asking a lot of questions today!

"Yes I do mean that Christina will stay the night. Possibly more, but I need you to be on your best behavior for me okay?" Mummy explained.

"Okay" I say.

**Thanks for reading. Please review I need to know whether to continue this story or not. I know that having Christina stay the night because her mum was pregnant was a bit cheesy but I know that Christina had a sister so I needed to make it happen and I dont know what I would have written if I didn't put it in. What happened with the diary actually happened with me and my little sis. **


	3. Big School and Bad Teachers

**Random fact – I am listening to Delta Goodrem right now- she is amazing! Not so random fact- I LOVE DIVERGENT! I can't wait till tomorrow! It's my birthday and my best friend is coming from half way across Australia to spend it with me! I'm hypo right now you're lucky I can find the will power to sit and write! And I may or may not be on a sugar high*innocent face*. AgganLe02 I am happy you asked, other readers were probably thinking the same thing. Sorry for not clearing that up. As for wanting a brother or sister, I'm not sure. I mean I love my sister and all but she can be annoying and little kids have SO many mood swings it's not funny! Back to the story- **

**Beatrice POV (6 years old)**

Today is my first day at big school. I'm not as excited as Caleb though. But he's just a nerd; he memorized the whole map of the school just for fun! Tobias said he would show me around. Zeke also said he would show me around, as well as Shauna, who everyone knows Zeke has a crush on except her. Some people are just blind!

I already know some people going to the same big school as me because we went to kindergarten together. Uriah, Lynn, Will, Marlene and Christina are among those people. Zeke and Uriah are brothers and Shauna and Lynn are sisters although they don't look alike.

"Who's your teacher this year Tobes?" Tobes is the nickname Zeke gave to Tobias to annoy him but I like it, so I use it.

"Mr Curnow. You?" Tobes answered while packing his bag for big school.

"What do you mean by 'you'?" I ask not knowing what he meant.

"I mean what teacher do you have?" Tobes replied.

"Oh, I have Miss Dunstan. I don't like her but whatever." I state.

"I don't think you will like any of your teachers Bea, I mean they are forcing you to learn! Gross, who wants to learn?!" Tobes said matter-of-factly.

"Hey! I LIKE to learn! And I LIKE Miss Dunstan!" Caleb interjected – I learnt that word from Tobes, he likes to say big words.

"Yes Caleb we know that. We also know that you are weird and a suck-up." Tobes said and we started laughing so hard, it was hysterical – Tobes also taught me that word. I think that hysterical is his favourite word along with pansycake. Pansycake is also Uriah's favourite word but we all know that they are never going to be able to make the word pansycake popular. Although it's not popular it's still my favourite word because it's Tobes favourite word.

"I'M NOT WEIRD! MUM TOBIAS AND BEATRICE ARE BEING MEAN!" Caleb yelled. He's always so formal. It's sort of annoying.

"Typical Caleb, always the dibber dobber" I say under my breath where only Tobes can hear me. He chuckles quietly.

"Beatrice what did you say?" Caleb asks.

"Nothing." I say. He eyes me and Tobes but he can't accuse us because he doesn't have any proof that I said anything. Hahaha.

We took the bus to school because we don't have enough money to buy a car. A man wearing black and white hops onto the bus but there aren't any seats for him to sit on, so mummy told use to stand up so other people can have a seat because it's the 'selfless thing to do. I really don't like being selfless some times.

We get to school just in time and Tobes puts his hand out for me to hold onto and leads me to class. I am really thankful for the fact that I have at least one decent brother even if he is a foster brother.

Tobes drops me off at my class and says that he will pick me up at recess and lunch to play with me and then at the end of the day and he will take me to the car park.

Uriah and Christina are in my class. Lynn, Marlene and Will are in another class. Tobes said that Shauna and Zeke will pick their siblings up at recess and lunch to. Tobes also said that I can bring as many friends as I want to play with us to. I can't wait till recess and lunch but as for the rest of the day I couldn't care less.

**Thanks for reading and please review. I really would like to know what you think. I am open to constructive criticism. I need answers. Should I keep going on this story or not! Sorry this chapter was so short. I will make the next one longer. I might not be able to update in the coming weeks. I have a very busy schedule in these holidays but I WILL TRY! **


	4. Complex Words and Presents

**Hi guys' thanks for reviewing I don't have much to say so on with the story.**

**Beatrice POV (7 years old)**

Its Tobes birthday today! Mum said I could get him something for his birthday. I got him a tennis set and some other sports stuff that's not remotely interesting. Wow I'm using big words, AAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH I'M TURNING INTO CALEB! "TOBIAS" I yell.

"Yes Bea?" he says groggily. I need to stop using big words. I don't even know where I learnt the word groggily.

"Tobes I'm turning into Caleb!" I say with a shudder. I did it again. I said a big word.

"What you're not even going to say happy birthday? Or are you going to keep rattling on about how you are turning into Caleb and how bad that is seeing you are siblings?" Tobes said.

"Yeah yeah happy birthday. Now to the more important issue. I'm already doing work higher than the standard. OMG I DID IT AGAIN! I KEEP SAYING BIG WORDS! Anyway Caleb has already been boosted up to the next grade, am I next? I really don't want to be next please Tobes I don't want to go to grade 2 please tell me I won't please." I beg. Tobes is just staring at me. I really need to stop using such complex language. AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! This is not fair.

"Bea it doesn't matter if you do go up a grade it only matters if you start acting like school matters like Caleb does. And I personally think my birthday is more important than big words. So please get on with the present giving already." Tobes said cheekily.

"Tobes _please _can you assure me that I won't turn into Caleb? I said assure. Who says assure? I hate this day." I say. Good no big words.

"But if it weren't for this day I wouldn't be here! You can't say that. And I'm still yet to see my present." Tobes whined.

"You would have been born on another day." I say. I'm so stubborn sometimes. Stubborn isn't a big word; mum calls me it all the time.

"Present?" Tobes asks.

"Not yet." I say.

"Do you have to be so stubborn all the time?"

"Do you have to be so persistent to get your present?" I retaliate. Big word.

"Yes." He answers.

"Then what do you think the answer to your question is?"

"I get it your stubborn and I'm persistent. Now give me my present! PLEASE!" Tobes begs.

"I think I'll get you to work for it." I say.

"BEATRICE GIVE HIM THE PRESENT NOW!" Mum tells me off.

"Few" Tobes said pretending to wipe sweat of his forehead. "I was starting to think that you didn't get me a present."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. This might or might not be the only chapter today. I'm not sure. Most likely there will be no updates tomorrow. What do you think, Tobias should leave at the age of 11 or 12 and then come back at 16 or 17? Please feel free to PM me or just write your opinion on the review. Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know what to write and I didn't have much time. what do you think should happen when Tris is 8? I NEED IDEAS PLEASE! **


	5. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N- I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update! I have been busy with LIFE! Dun dun duuuunnnnnnn! No seriously, I have had a Netball camp to go to, which is full on training - I can tell you that I am nearly about to faint just by writing this authors note- and it will keep going for the next few days. I plan on updating on Thursday (hopefully). Please feel free to PM me or review to give ideas, I really need them! Once again I am sorry for the wait but I can't really do anything about it until Thursday.**

**- Maddeline**


	6. Fanfiction is not for hate

**Hi everyone. I just wanted to address some issues. I have recently received some negative reviews from a Guest review. If you are going to review and make the review bad then put something some one could improve on not just say this sucks and walk away. This has happened before for other fanfiction writers. Fanfiction is not for haters. I don't care about the fact that this fanfiction isn't perfect, nothing is. Its an escape for me and most other fanfiction writers that distracts us from life. Sometimes distractions are not perfect. If you don't like this story then don't read it. Simple. **


End file.
